BAU Confidential
by PrettyLittleProfiler07
Summary: Before being a team, they had experiences by themselves, making them stronger and who they are today. The stories nobody knew about the BAU members are about to being revealed. Let's get to know them.
1. Family

Before we ever met, we all were strangers trying to find ourselves. But there was something we all knew for sure: we weren't like the rest.

We are exceptional.

But the most wonderful thing maybe was when we got together as a team. We built an unbreakable link since that moment. We can say that we are a very dysfunctional family –sometimes we fight against each other, sometimes we even kiss with each other (that's only Emily and Hotch's case and Reid and Ali's case. The rest of us just stare at them…) and the most important: we protect our backs in risky situations because it matters to us our little family.

But, this are our personal memories. Things we've hidden from the rest of the team. Things we're maybe ashamed of, or we just simply don't want to remember.

The good thing is that we always have each other to count on.

Here's a look to the past, the present and the coming future as we believe.

Here's what made us stronger than ever. This is our confidential stories.


	2. Reality Bites Me

**Reality Bites Me**

**_Spencer Reid, Thursday, His Home_**

Spencer Reid was reading in his bedroom, trying to ignore the bullying he had suffered early in the school. Being 11 and be in Junior year wasn't easy. Everybody always treated him like he was a freak or something alike.

The screams from the other room got him out of his mind, wondering what was happening. He put the book over the bed covered in white sheets and went to his parents' room.

_"You can't be doing this" _a female voice said

_"You're giving me no choice!" _another voice yelled. It was his father, William.

_"It's easy for you to say it"_

There was an awkward silence when Spencer walked into the room. He looked at his dad and his mom and they just stopped. William didn't want him to know quite yet what was happening.

The young kid was staring at his father, who now was packing his stuff. It didn't take him a lot to understand that he was leaving.

"Spencer, please, go to the other room" he ordered. Spencer just stayed there terrified.

"Don't treat him like a child" Diana, his mother, defended him

"I'm not having this conversation in front of him!"

"Statistically, children who grow up in two-parent households attain 3 more years of higher education than children from single-parent households" Spencer said. He was a little genius. He was special, and that was the reason why everybody always bothered him.

"We're not statistics! Spencer" his father reclaimed. He looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I'm not crazy" Diana said. Her voice was tender now. She wanted to be heard.

"If you refuse to take care of yourself, I can't help you"

"I do take care of myself!" Diana replied, offended by William's words.

"What day is it?" he tested her. Spencer looked at his mom, hoping she could reply and prove to his father she was okay so he wouldn't leave.

But that wasn't going to happen. Diana's face turned pale. She didn't know the answer. The anguish in her face was notable, and William threw back that in her face.

"That's not fair" she said, feeling defeated

"I'm out of ideas, Diana"

"Well, you can take Spencer with you. Just for a little while" Reid looked at his father, hoping for an answer. But Will's plans were not those at all. He wanted to be free from his crazy wife and his Mr. Smart Pants son.

"Don't do this"

"You're weak!" Diana cried. The immediate aversion reaction of her husband trigged her anger. How he couldn't possibly want to take care of his own child?

"You're right" he said, cynically. Diana felt his response like a punch in her head. Her headache turned sharp.

"Goodbye" William said, leaving the room staring at his son, smiling to himself.

He turned to Diana and to his son one last time and then left. Spencer felt so hurt, wondering why his father didn't want him. And then, at the next second he understood, it wasn't just only for his diseased mother, it was also about him. To his father, he was weak as well.

"I'm not weak" he said

"I know, honey" Diana replied. His mother held him into her arms, trying to make him feel better. The pain was beating so loudly, that his tears were in conflict, just to not fall and prove that he wasn't weak.

He held his mother so tight, that she didn't even mind about it.

_This is my fault. It's all my fault. If I wasn't a freak, then maybe he wouldn't leave. Mom needs him._

"Do you want me to read you something, Spencer?" his momma asked, trying to make him feel better.

"No. I'm good" he replied innocently. "Actually, I need to finish some school work… Are you going to be okay?"

"Go, honey" she replied. Spencer walked out of the room and then looked behind his back, just to see his momma crying. Her hands were holding her head, and her eyes were lost somewhere beyond there.

Spencer felt a lump, trying to figure out how he could make it better. But there was no science for life to mend the reality problems. He ran quickly to his bedroom and then, lay on his bed, just to weep for his life. There were certain moments when he wondered what it would feel not live under his skin, and just stand as a beholder, watching how life was for everybody –to the one's that loved him, to the one's that used to pick him up, to the whole world, a world without Spencer Reid.

But then, a new idea showed up.

Who was going to take care of Diana? She wasn't okay. She was schizophrenic, and there wouldn't be anyone to take care of her.

No. He couldn't leave her alone. Not right now.

But, how he could be happy with no chances at all? Everybody at his school messed up with him. Punished him for a natural talent. Beaten him until they got bored. It wasn't fair. But it wasn't even fair for Diana.

He stared at the small book in front of him, trying to feel better. He held it against his chest until he fell asleep. If there was somebody who could stand against the world was him. He could make it.

He was going to prove his dad he wasn't weak. He was going to prove he was strong enough to stand for himself.

A little smile appeared on his lips.

Too good to be true. It was too good to be true.

Of course it was, because he was dreaming again.


	3. Grieving

_**Grieving**_

**_Jennifer Jareau, Monday, Sarah Jareau's Funeral_**

I can't believe she's gone.

She can't be gone. Not now.

There's nothing more cold to see an empty casket and remember to myself the good times we both spent. Last Friday she looked okay, even she gave me her favorite necklace. Maybe that's how she was saying goodbye to me. Why I couldn't see it? It was so hard to me to know she was going through something?

Maybe because I'm 11 she thought I wasn't going to be able to understand her. But how she possibly believe that? I love her a lot. I know we both have fought a lot, we were not exactly the perfect kind of sisters but still, she's my sister.

Mom tells me to get close to the casket, to see Sarah one last time.

As soon as I do, I give her a kiss and then, I see how she disappears underground.

* * *

Moments later we arrived to our home. I was in the car, staring at our small house, at my momma's face. The sadness in her face is notable, even to me.

She looks me tenderly and opens the car door for me.

"Let's go in, Jennifer" she says. But I don't want to. I'm not scared. Maybe. A little.

"Can I stay with aunt Lisa, please?" _please, say yes, please say yes._

"Alright. But just for a while. Then, you're coming in" I assent, not happy at all with my momma's call.

She goes inside and then, I sit in my favorite swing, just to think about the moments Sarah and I spent together. About the moment she gave me her necklace.

She looked so happy and peacefully, she even seemed to be more alive than ever.

What could possibly have changed?

"Jennifer! Come in, please!" I hear my momma calling me. I really don't want to go in. I can't.

"Wait!" I reply

Looking for some excuse, I found out she is already coming out for me. It's too late.

"Jenny. You have to come in"

"I don't want to, mom. Please, don't make me go in. I'm scared"

"Sarah isn't coming to scare you sweetheart"

"I know she's not. But that's not why I am afraid of"

"Then, why?"

"Because I'm terrified to know I won't ever see her again" I reply. I wept, because I really felt a lump.

My mom looked at me tenderly and then, she held my hand.

"I will be with you, if that's what you want"

"Please" I ask. She hugs me and wipes my tears. Still holding me in my arms, we both go inside the house. I felt a shiver around my back, because everything feels different.

I'm not afraid because I think she's a ghost.

I'm afraid of this feeling.

Emptiness.


End file.
